Indigenous Kumquat Research Center
__TOC__ What is the IKRC? The Indigenous Kumquat Research Center or in the common, lazy tongue of man, IKRC is a breeding ground of awesomeness and insanity. Kumquats are grown, kept, researched, exported and imported from all over the Internet for study to make life at the center and on Kongregate easier. Few mods come here, making it a hotspot for trolls. However, 72Volt is a troll predator, and will kill and eat absorb and suffocate any trolls with his unique modcall skills. The room is technically owned by Noctu, but since she and all of her mods in tights have been absent for a long period of time, DrakeVonDragon and 72Volt (some of the room's last inhabitants) have formed a council, making rules governing RPing in the room. (Since we don't like *s74bs t0t41 n00b 0MG 1 W1N W007* n00bs.) The room is slowly dying, with no mods and a declining amount of regulars, but the Council has pledged to return the IKRC to it's former glory, beyond the glory of Lyceum,... And beyond. History Oh, crap. What have I done? IKRC is a relatively new room, with a born-on date of November 2008, as a room, owned at the time by Kyru, called Lyceum was renamed, repainted, and spinners were added to the tires. The room name was decided by a secret account, who democratically voted for the name. Since then, most have regretted their decision. (Does this sound familiar?). The results were: #Indigenous Kumquat Research Center #Call of Nocthulu #Snrkacholics #Lyceum of Snrks In 2009, the few remaining mods and regulars decided that burning kumquats in the boiler was extremely cruel and inefficent. After much research, kumquat batteries were used in the IKRC and the boiler has now become a tourist attraction. In 2010,The room is technically owned by Noctu, but because of her absence as well as the absence of all the native mods, a council was opened by DrakeVonDragon and 72Volt (some of the room's few remaining inhabitants) to control trolls and RP noobs. One of the first rules outlined by the council is that people need a license to RP. If they don't display the license and they RP a mod will be called. The full list of Rules is below. Great Indigenous Kumquat Research Center Rules *Rule One:Only Pros May RP (Role Play). *Rule Two:To Become A Pro, you must apply to a member of the Council. They will refer your application to the rest of the council and everyone will monitor you for 3 market days, and the end of which you will be awarded a license and Pro ID. *Rule Three:If you wish to become a member of the G-IKRC-C, you must: *-Display a Kongregate Level Of 20. *-Hold A Pro License And ID. *-Go Six Months Without Being Silenced. *-Be A Regular In The IKRC. *If you comply with the above criteria, you must make an application to a member of the Council. You will then be monitored by all the members for 3 days, at the end of which a verdict will be decided. *-If you wish to become a member of the council but your level is below 20, we strongly suggest if you become a member to raise your level to become a better role model to others. However, you must have a level of at least 10 to be exempted in this method. Regulars DrakeVonDragon- The main regular in the room, on 75% of the time. He is a cyberdragon, meaning he can switch between his robotic stance and the biosystem. 72Volt- Volt is a troll predator, calling a mod to any troll who steps in his lab. He's an AEL (Amorphous Electrical Lifeform), and he's not blue, he's red. jonnyli-On sometimes, likes talking about Yoda. Dataslycer-DvD's acronym buddy. Phenomforever-A phenomenal bear. SO MUCH FUR. So leetel time. a_passing_maniac-Not exactly a maniac, and quite nice if you get to know him. tontow-The resident lemur. Is the owner of the weaponry. Joemcb789-He may get annoying at times however Joe always means well... Call him in for some entertainment. Joe is usually on Kongregate and when he is, he is ALWAYS in IKRC. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms